


The Time Peter Parker Babysat Morgan Stark

by BananaChef



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babysitting, Cutesy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Peter summarizes his experience babysitting Morgan by recording a video on his phone.





	The Time Peter Parker Babysat Morgan Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to C. Potter for beta-ing back in May!

Peter is recording himself on his phone (again) at the Potts/Stark residence.

“Wow, uh, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I mean, I was just trying to keep up with the kid, you know? She’s a lot like her dad: cunning, a little full of herself—she's really smart, too.

“Morgan found my web slingers in my bag and managed to web up the living room. Like, how do they even fit on her hands? They’re like two or three times smaller than mine!” He lifts up a hand and points to it. “I had to call Aunt May to help me clean up the mess, and thank God, ‘cause I had no idea how to handle Morgan. Like, at all.

“I suggested just leaving everything and giving Morgan a note to give to Miss Potts that said ‘Sorry’ on it, but Aunt May put her foot down and made me clean up ‘my mess’—which it totally wasn't because I explicitly told Morgan not to touch my bag—while May was watching the crazy kid.

“She actually said that Morgan was—and I quote—‘a perfect little angel.’ She’s a crazy goofball! She snuck into the garage and stole an Iron Man helmet and pretended to be ‘Iron Spider’ with my web slingers!

“I’m not saying that I forgive her for getting me into trouble or anything,” he says a little softer, “but that was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen.

“I mean, she was literally making sound effects for herself and talking as different characters. Well, until I ran into the room and sat her down on the couch—I may have taken a picture or two—and took back my web slingers and took off the helmet.

“I’m really proud of myself for this part,” he says, shifting in his seat with a smile. “I looked her in the eyes and told her, ‘Morgan, you cannot play with web slingers and Iron Man helmets. They are really dangerous and you could get hurt.’”

Peter smiles even brighter and is about to continue the story when none other than the little devil herself, Morgan Stark, walks in the room.

“Mommy said to say thank you,” she supplies.

“C’mere,” Peter tells her, reaching out his arms and pulling the young girl into his lap. “Did you have fun today?”

“Mmhm!” Morgan nods enthusiastically and hugs Peter tightly. “I love you three-thousand.”

Peter hugs her but sputters out a protest. “Um, hey, don't you think you should save that for family?”

“You _ are _ family, Peter,” is her adorable response.

“Awe, thanks, Morgie,” Peter says, pulling her tighter so he can blink away his tears without her seeing. “I love you three-thousand, too.”

He smiles into the camera and reaches out to end the recording.

**Author's Note:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/T6T81ESTJ)


End file.
